


FLIRTY BOYS

by Queenoftheuniverse



Series: PEEP SHOW [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Foursome, Kind of perving, M/M, tiny bit of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/pseuds/Queenoftheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft gets surprised at work. Like...STUNNINGLY surprised. What were John, Sherlock and Greg doing here...and without an appointment!!??</p>
            </blockquote>





	FLIRTY BOYS

FLIRTY BOYS

Mycroft looked up in surprise as his office door was forced open and bodies pushed in. He recognised John, and Sherlock, and the back of...

It was Greg Lestrade!

"Don't worry love, we won't be but a half hour or so, hold his calls." The silver fox was saying to Anthea. Then he closed the door.

And locked it.

"Ah, brother mine. John. Detective Inspector. To what-"

"Shut it." John snapped, pushing Sherlock roughly by the scruff of his Belstaff to plump into one of the two fine chairs in front of Mycroft's fancy desk. John took the other one, barely letting go of Sherlock. Greg stayed by the door, back to it, arms crossed, a grin like Mycroft had not seen before directed his way. It made his stomach hollow and he was pretty sure he should not like it as much as he did.

"We found something." John said, and turned his glare to Sherlock. Sherlock, eyes averted, reached into his coat and brought out a cigarette case. He leaned over the desk and slid it towards his brother, long fingers trembling only slightly. Mycroft knew what was inside. The ear blister he had made Sherlock wear.

"Ah...." Was all the government man could say.

John lifted an eyebrow and smirked, and then looked over at Greg. He motioned to the detective with his head and Greg strode forward. Before Mycroft could brace himself or call for security or a number of other things he would have done were this not the delicious Gregory Lestrade advancing on him, the silver haired man had ducked down and disappeared under the desk.

Next thing he knew, solid fingers were undoing the zip of his fine bespoke trousers.

"What.." Mycroft choked, but then Greg was licking him and Mycroft forgot....stuff..... He clutched the edge of his desk, rolling his chair out fractionally, face turning a charming shade of pink. "Gregory..."

A deep moan was heard from below the desk and an obscene wet slurping sound as Mycrofts suddenly hard dick was swallowed very efficiently by Lestrade. 

"Ah...?" Mycroft attempted to talk, and then looked helplessly at John.

"You could have asked, Mycroft." John said. "We would have loved to have you join us." John licked his bottom lip and then reached between Sherlock's thighs to cup the hardness he found there.

Sherlocks eyes fluttered shut and he grunted softly, scooting his hips forward only a little. Mycroft gasped. His brother was beautiful, of course, but...oh that way lay madness. 

Greg danced his tongue along Mycroft's slit and Mycroft moaned, clenching his teeth.

"You only had to ask...so now we bring us to you." John smiled, rubbing roughly at Sherlocks dick. "Greg was begging me to let him suck your fat cock into his throat. He literally has no gag reflex."

The gasping moaning choking sound Mycroft gave then, and the fact his auburn head fell back, indicated to both John and Sherlock that Greg had given a practical demonstration. Mycroft seemed to undulate then, shoving his cock into the wetness of Greg's throat. The choking sounds from under the desk made Sherlock moan and press his cock into Johns hand. 

John turned to his boyfriend and grabbed a handful of hair at the side of Sherlocks head, roughly turning the detective to face him. Then he took those lush lips in his chapped ones and kissed him, claiming him right there in front of his big brother. He let Mycroft see just how much tongue he was shoving down his baby brothers throat and Mycroft made a luscious sort of whining sound.

John used the thick hair at the back of Sherlocks head to tear his swollen mouth from his, and then pushed the detective to his knees in front of him. 

"Suck me Sherlock. Make it good for me. Mycroft is watching."

The combined moans of both Holmes brothers was lovely.

John felt Sherlock unzip him and take out his already hard cock. A little set of kitten licks had Johns mouth falling open and gasping, but his flinty eyes never left Mycrofts.

When Sherlock sucked him down Johns mouth snapped shut. He tipped his head back and stared up at the ceiling, lips compressed, before allowing his head to fall forward again, his eyes catching Mycrofts.

"Your brother is sooooo good at this..." He whispered and Mycroft hissed, parting his thighs to allow Greg better access to his frankly ACHING cock. "Just enough suction Mycroft, and his lips are perfection..." John went on, sliding his hand to Sherlocks inky curls and playing with them as he bobbed in Johns lap.

"Christ..." Mycroft hissed again. Greg's mouth was wetter now, with drool from deep throating him. Mycroft was unaware he had been fucking the Detective Inspectors face even since John kissed his brother. Greg had kept up, loving the sensation of Mycroft using him like that. 

Mycroft slowed down then because he was suddenly so close he could hear the roaring in his head. He moved one hand to Greg's head and held onto the silky hairs he found there. Greg, knowing what was going on, took the cue and then took some time licking Mycrofts shaft and slit, loving the salty taste of him.

John suddenly popped Sherlock off him and slid the Belstaff off the dark haired mans shoulders. It pooled on the floor behind him, leaving him in a too-tight white shirt. John was stroking his hair then and Sherlock was preening.

"So good for me Sherlock. So pretty. Now up, over the desk, be quick."

Mycroft gasped as Sherlock instantly obeyed, jumping to his feet and bending over the desk, bringing his head to the edge where he could see Greg licking his brothers cock. Sherlock gasped, and bit his bottom lip coyly, bringing those wonderfully pretty eyes up to stare into Mycroft's face. Mycroft held Greg still, and then slid his cock down the detective inspectors raw throat....slowly...staring at his brother as he did so.

"Myc-" was all Sherlock could say before John was behind him, yanking his trousers and pants down and removing the plug the doctor had lubed and slid in there that morning. Sherlock whined and grasped the edge of the desk, throwing his thighs wide as John stepped up behind him. A very slick cock head rubbed his puffy hole and then, oh bliss! John slid home.

Mycroft tore his eyes from his brother and looked up at Dr Watson, balls deep in his little brother, taking him right there on Mycrofts very important desk. His throat dried up and he was dimly aware of how hard he was fucking into Greg's mouth as he saw John begin to fuck his little brother.

Sherlock moaned, throwing his head back, exposing his throat and...were those bruises? Bites? Judging by the freshness, John had already HAD his brother that morning!! Christ, why was that so hot? 

Now Sherlocks curls were bouncing as John took him harder, rougher, pounding into him, holding Sherlock by the front of his thighs so he could practically drag the detectives hot, wet hole down his shaft. This caused Sherlock to slip back and forth roughly, rocking the whole desk. His knuckles turned white from holding onto the edge, but he was too blissed out to do anything but gasp with every deep thrust. Then whine and beg, because John tilted his hips and...oh yes, right THERE!!!

Mycroft curled up then, fucking deeply into Greg's mouth. Dimly he could feel the judder of the detective inspector under him fucking his own cock into his hand, what else could he do, poor thing, and moaning deep in his throat as Mycroft took him. But Mycroft only had eyes for his lush little brother, being fucked to pieces by the love his life right in front of him, right on his desk, right in front of his lust washed eyes...

What could he do but take those perfect lips in his, just this once, just now, don't tell anyone, and kiss Sherlock deeply, invading his mouth and sucking on the delicious lips that sometimes...sometimes kept him awake at night.

When John saw Mycroft kissing Sherlock with such passion it pushed him over the edge. He clenched his teeth, his balls exploded and he came in deep hot spurts inside Sherlocks arse. Sherlock cried out, then, sucking on Mycroft's tongue like it was a cock, spurted his white come all over Mycrofts lovely desk. 

Mycrofts sight whited out and he too came, deep in his Detective Inspectors shuddering mouth. Greg was already coming onto Mycrofts beautiful shoes by then so it was all fine.

And then Mycroft came to a realisation...

It really WAS all fine....

#


End file.
